Christmas Dating
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: The Todomomo Christmas Fake Dating AU no one asked for. Todoroki had been telling his family he had plans with his girlfriend to get out of dinners and galas and parties and now its holiday season and Fuyumi’s forcing him to bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know this seems out of nowhere, but I literally originally made this as a one-shot on Tumblr about a year ago, and only recently did I decide to make this an annual thing. This part and the next will be released at the same time, and the next part will be released next Christmas.**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the Todomomo Christmas Fake Dating AU no one asked for!**

**XXX**

For probably the first time in his life, Shoto Todoroki was thankful that he had an excellent poker face.

The third year UA student knew deep down that the 'I have a date with a girl' excuse for getting out of crowded events wasn't going to last long, but if he was being honest, he didn't expect it to come back and bite him like this. The embarrassing questions he could easily dodge... physical proof, on the other hand...

"Come on, bro, can't she come over for Christmas?" Natsuo asked.

"No."

"Come on!" Fuyumi pestered, "At least tell us her name!"

Call it a moment of weakness. Even though he wasn't sweating bullets, Shoto sure felt like he was. But nevertheless, he then blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Yaoyorozu."

And just like that, Shoto felt like slapping himself in the face. Now that he put a name to the unknown face, not to mention a girl he had worked with AND talked about, he prepared himself for the amount of teasing headed his way.

Instead, he heard Natsuo cry out, "FREAKING FINALLY!!!"

Now Shoto just got puzzled, "...Eh?"

While his brother cheered out of the room, his sister just placed a hand on Shoto's shoulder, "I should've guessed. You weren't exactly subtle."

"...Eh?"

"Now you _have_ to bring her over! We can finally meet her after you've talked about her so much."

"Uh, I don't think-"

"Oh, don't be such a downer! You're bringing her here for Christmas and that's final! Oh, I can't wait to tell Mom!"

And before Shoto could protest anymore, Fuyumi had already left. He blinked a few times, still trying to process the information that he had just been handed. First of all, did he... really talk about Yaoyorozu that often? He knew that he admired her, it was kinda hard not to, but really?

Second... crap, he was gonna have to bring Yaoyorozu over. If he didn't, who knows what consequences awaited him. But how to accomplish this? And thus, he came up with, by his own admission, the worst idea he'd ever had: fake it. He was gonna have to bring over Yaoyorozu and pretend that they had been dating for a few years now. Was it really the worst idea? Yes. Was it his only idea? Also yes.

Could he pull it off? Probably. He was an excellent liar; if he wasn't, he wouldn't be in this situation after all. So that wasn't really a problem. Yaoyorozu though? Maybe not, but once she had her mind set on something, she could pull it off, no questions asked. It was one of the many things he admired about her.

But now, for probably the most difficult part of it all: convincing Yaoyorozu.


	2. Chapter 2

Momo Yaoyorozu considered herself a well put-together woman. At least, when she wasn't under incredible amounts of pressure. But when Shoto Todoroki walked up to her on the day before UA let them off for winter break with his proposal, she nearly short-circuited.

Granted, he at least made sure to do it in private, so they wouldn't be harassed by Mina Ashido or Kyoka Jiro later, but still. It was the principle of the thing! This isn't just something you ask just someone! And she let him know that. His response?

"Yaoyorozu, even if I hadn't accidentally blurt out your name, there's no one else I trust more to help me out with this."

She had to turn away to hide the blush that exploded across her face. If he noticed, he didn't say anything, and by the time she turned around to give her answer, he was only looking at her curiously.

"Todoroki..." she slowly stated, "I... Well, I'll have to let my parents know before I can do anything. But I'll help you out to the best of my ability! I won't let you down!"

Todoroki gave a rare smile, "You never do. Thanks Yaoyorozu."

It was the simple things in life. As he walked away, she internally combusted. Her hands went to her face as she leaned against the wall, her face completely red. She had tried to keep her feelings for Todoroki platonic. She really did. She, obviously, utterly failed. How she has managed to keep composed around him was a miracle in her eyes.

She silently contemplated on what the heck she just agreed to do. And why the heck her name was the name that came out of his mouth when he was asked the name of his imaginary girlfriend.

**XXX**

**And that completes this! Well, this part at least. I'm gonna be updating annually, so hopefully some ideas will come within that long of a period of time. Why? Well, because there's other stuff I have to be writing. Hope you all enjoyed! Till next year guys!**


End file.
